


This world is cruel

by Animefanfreak45



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ANGSTTT, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I DONT KNOW HOW IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS, I REALLY DONT', I SWEAR THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY, M/M, eren is in for like 3 paragraphs, levi is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefanfreak45/pseuds/Animefanfreak45
Summary: Oikawa sees a crow five years after school, however the former crow isn't what Oikawa remembers him to be. (The violence isn't really that bad but I put it there in case some people don't like that stuff.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooooo guyssss it is kendallllllllll!!! here is that Oihina one shot I promised you guys. GOOD NEWS: Chapter 4 for "Are we soulmates will MOST likely come out Very soon. SOOOOOO yeah. hope you enjoy this (sad) story.

Really, what was he doing? Why was he here? He shouldn’t be here, at his work, next to the table of annoying customers that love to try to flirt with with thinking they had a chance, in a black sweatshirt with dark blue jeans. Really he must be dreaming, because there is no way  that the oranged haired shrimp is at his work.

“OW!” Oikawa yelped after being smacked on the back of his head by his co-worker Alesa , someone who, sadly, can easily overpower Oikawa in an arm wrestling contest.

“Will you stop day dreaming about trying to get laid by the customers and get to work before Eren kicks your ass.” Alesa teased. Everyone in this Cafe was family, so everyone in this cafe knew Oikawa being Bisexual. Not that he really hid it, just they were the first to know, of course Iwaizumi was there once he came out the first time. It warmed his heart to know that they accepted him with open arms. Then again he should've seen it coming since Eren is gay and has a boyfriend named levi. The difference was that Eren was the _blood-related_ son of the mom and dad of the cafe so Oikawa thought that since he wasn’t their _actual_ son it would be different. That wasn’t the case since as soon as he came out Alesa shouted “I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS! I KNEW HE LIKED DICK!” Yeah, never come out in front of Alesa, it will be the most embarrassing moment in your life, she acts like a proud parent!

Okay back to real life, WHY WAS KARASUNO’S #10 HERE!!?? Well technically he isn’t in Karasuno anymore since it’s been five years. This is so weird though. The brown haired male has been coming here  since his 2nd year in high school and started to work here since he was 21.In the past three years of working here, never once has he seen Hinata here. So why was he here now?

After Alesa hitting his head two more times and threatening him with a fork, Oikawa walked up to Hinata to take his order. Putting on a smile and holding his note pad up Oikawa talked away.

“Hello and welcome to the “We Attack Back” Cafe, where we will get violent with you, and by “we”, we mean Alesa and Eren, if you mess with anyone here. What would you like to order?” Oikawa finished his sentence. It wasn’t mandatory to say the whole violent thing but Oikawa has seen personally what Alesa and Eren do to people that mess with others both inside and outside the cafe and he feels the need to warn other people about just in case they didn’t read the list of warnings given to them before coming in.

“Uhhh, can i just get a water for now?” Hinata answered back, but it sounded more like a question.

“Sure thing, coming right up.” Oikawa cheerfully replied and walked away. Advancing to the cabinets, Oikawa pulls out one glass and fills it with water.

“Soooo~,” Oh great, he didn’t need this right now, “Alesa told me you finally found someone he want to date.” Eren teased sliding an arm around the annoyed boys shoulder. Of course Alesa had to tell Eren that she thinks Oikawa found someone. Alesa has been waiting forever for Oikawa to start dating, she never forced him, but everytime Oikawa stares at someone to long she thinks its out of admiration.

“No i didn’t, and please tell Alesa that.” Oikawa said, with irritation clear in his voice. Eren made a little whine, also wanting for Oikawa to finally date someone and be happy.

“Now please get off, i have a customer to give this to.” Gesturing to the water, Eren got off of him and Oikawa made his way back to the shorty.

“Here you go, one glass of water.” Oikawa placed the water on the table. “Anything else?”

“No thank you.” Something was off about him, he couldn’t tell what, but it was something. He was acting, weird? Hinata was also speaking very quietly as well. Not to mention why would he come to a cafe if all he wanted was water? Is he waiting for someone, a date maybe? Now that he thought about it, Hinata never lifted his head once the entire time he came into this cafe.

Oikawa cleared his throat to get the former middle blockers attention.

“You sure? The food here taste great.” Oikawa did a quick peak behind him to see Alesa and Eren staring. “Except once Alesa makes it, it literally taste like shit.”

“FUCK YOU I HEARD THAT!” Alesa shouted in anger, she would’ve hit him by now had it not been for Eren holding her back. Laughing for a bit at her reaction, Oikawa turned his attention back on the man in front of him. The sight before him made him feel a little happy, Hinata had his head up staring at Alesa with a small smile to his face. Noticing the waiter staring at him Hinata _was_ going to put his head back down, but he saw who it was. Jumping from his chair and backing away Hinata held a accusing finger to him.

“Y-Y-YOU!!” Hinata exclaimed, shock evident in his voice. Eye’s widened in sight of the small crow. His face had cuts and bruises, he was pale, and he had very heavy bags under his eyes. Quickly stepping in Hinata’s face and putting a hand on his face he took a closer look, only for his hand to be slapped away and Hinata backing up more with fear in his eyes.

“Oi, Chibi-Chan, what happened?!” Oikawa whispered so no one could hear, especially his co-workers. Had they heard, ohhhhh Hinata would be getting a medical experience of a lifetime. Seriously, Oikawa cut his hand once and Carla (Eren’s mom) went bat shit crazy acting like it was the end of the world. Hinata quickly covered his face again.

“Nothing, thank you for the water.” He quickly left a five dollar bill on the table.

“Keep the change.” Hinata moved to get out of the store as fast as he could, as far away from the cafe, as far away from _Oikawa_ as he could. He didn’t need anyone to question him, or at least that was the plan before a hand wrapped behind his arm and was dragging him. Hinata was about to scream, but he soon felt the night’s cold air on his arm and Oikawa let him go.

The hurt boy looked around to find themselves behind the cafe. His eyes widened at the familiar scenery. This scene, this place, this timing, it all seemed that same.

“Ta. Hear me? Oi, Hinata!” Said boy finally snapped out of his trance and put his hands up in defense and shrunk in fear, letting out a tiny whimper. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight, he didn’t mean to scare the him. He was trying to get him to snap out of whatever trance. His eyes softened and the boy starting to shiver in whatever he thought Oikawa was going to do to him.

“Hey, Hinata.” Oikawa called out softly. “I’m not going to hurt you i swear. I just want to know what’s wrong.” Oikawa took a small step forward, seeing the boy not move gave him a little more courage. “So please Hinata, **please** tell me what happened?” Oikawa pleaded. He couldn’t stand seeing the former crow of Karasuno look so… _broken._

Hinata started to shake remembering what happened. He was **terrified,** and it didn’t’ help that this setting looks to similar. Noticing that Hinata was starting to shake Oikawa naturally reached out to him to pull him into a hug, only for Hinata to flinch horribly and yelp, looking up with tears in his eyes.

Oikawa immediately put his hands in the air to show that he wasn’t going to do anything. “Hinata, please, just tell me. I’m doing this because i'm worried.” Which he honestly was. He wasn’t doing this to get favors, or because he pitied the guy. He was genuinely worried for him. However, saying thaT made Hinata angrier.

“Why? Why do you care?” Hinata voice got louder with desperation laced into it, “You don’t even know me that much. So what, we met at high school during volleyball but that's it!! Just leave me alone! Just, JuST. JUST STAY AWAY!” Hinata finally finished. BY now tears were streaming down his eyes. What he heard Oikawa say next shook him to his core.

“No.” He sternly said. He took one more step forward to the shaking man, invading his space. Oikawa yanked Hinata into a hug, making the boy freak out.

“FUCK OFF! LET GO! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING! GO AWAY!” He was flailing around in Oikawa’s grasp but the brown haired man had as tight grip on him. “LET GO! I’LL CALL THE COPS! OIKAWA I'M SERIOUS LET GO! I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! ”

Oikawa tensed up for a second once the screaming boy started to hit him. “Because Hinata, i'm worried for you and i want to help. I care for you even though the last time we saw each other was in highschool.” This seemed to fuel him more.

“Care!” Hinata snorted out, “you think i'm falling for your act? I know how you are Oikawa, and m not falling for it! Please, as soon as i tell you what happened you’ll probably walk away. I'm not an idiot Oikawa, sure i'm not the smartest, but i'm not that dumb. Now please let me go, because i **don’t need your help!** ” His tone changed from sarcastic to stern, however his thoughts were a mess.

“ _Yes you do.”_ The voice inside Hinata said. “ **_Shut-up, i don't need his help. He’ll just… he’ll just abandon me.”_ ** _“You need his help, when was the last time someone reached out to help you.”_ **_“SHUT-UP! I DON'T NEED YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! HE WON’T HELP! HE’LL LEAVE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID!”_ **  Inner battles was one of the things Hinata hated the most. He didn’t know if his mind was right, but he always tried to fight against it.

“Fine if you won’t tell me what happened,” Oikawa tightened his grip, “then at least tell me why you think i'm lying to you once i say i'm worried. I mean seriously Hinata, does this look like i'm joking? Does this look like i'm trying to tease you? Do you really think i'm going to leave as soon as you tell me what happened? If that was the case, don’t you think i would have let go the minute you started to hit me and scream? If that was the case, wouldn’t i have been long gone by now? So enlighten me Hinata, do you think i'm still, as you said, ‘putting on an act’?” Oikawa said in an oddly calm voice.

Oikawa knew their was no way this person would just explode like this without good reason, all he needed was time to come out. And it was working, he saw Hinata’s face slowly morph from anger, back to tears. Hinata gripped onto Oikawa’s shirt and cried into his chest.

“I'm sorry!” He sobbed loudly,” I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it out on you! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Hinata kept repeating ‘i'm sorry’ in which OIkawa understood. He could tell the former middle blocker just went through a lot and was obviously under a lot of stress. After a few minutes he finally managed to calm Hinata down enough for him to speak.

“Hinata?” Oikawa cautiously asked. Hinata slowly raised his head as he hummed to show he was listening. “Can you please tell me what happened now?” He saw the hesitation in his eyes before he took a deep breath and nodded.

“Promise you won't leave as soon as i tell you?” In that moment Oikawa saw just how vulnerable Hinata really looked. His eyes were big with tears in them as well as along his cheek. He had snot coming down and his cuts were probably gonna get infected if they didn’t do something soon. He saw and felt how Hinata was still trembling from past anger and frustration. After seeing this, there was no way he would leave, even if the little guy wanted him too.

“I promise.” Hinata took in one more breath, preparing himself for the older man to turn his back and walk away for what he was about to tell him.

“About a month ago, I was taking a walk around the city, at night.” Oikawa pulled in the red head for a hug, seeing him start to shake from the memory. “I don’t remember exactly, but i heard a girl scream. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, i should have called the cops, i really should have, but i wasn’t thinking clearly. I ran towards the scream, which ironically happened to be in an alleyway, “Hinata gave off an all to false chuckle, “ and what i saw…” Hinata started to cry from remembering.

“ _The blood, too much blood.”_  Oikawa began to rub his hands on the small back in attempt to calm him down.

“I saw it, the girl, the people surrounding her… the…. Knife. The.. blood coming from her throat. I saw the 4 other bodies the lay with the dying girl. I saw how all the bodie were stabbed a different way. I saw it all.” He started to scratch at his arms. Oikawa started to panic, he didn’t know what to do. This stuff was something that Alesa usually takes care of. “I let out a scream attracting their attention to me. I froze. I didn’t know what to do. My mind kept saying to run but my body wouldn’t listen. All i remember…. Hands grabbing me and a knife calming towards my arm. All i heard were screams, but at that point i didn't know if it was mine or maybe someone found me. I remember the kicks and punches. I remember blacking out. I remember waking up with in the same place with a note next to me. I thought the note was joking, i thought it was a bluff to scare me. But it wasn’t. “ **Someone has to remember, someone has to know, however, tell anyone about this, and you die :)”** It made me sick. Why would they want someone to remember that.”

Something wasn’t adding up. If Oikawa heard correctly, Hinata said this was a month ago, so why did he look like he got beat up a couple days ago?

“Hinata?” Oikawa carefully asked. The former spiker looked up at him. “Correct me if i'm wrong, but, you said all this happened a month ago, yet why does it look like you got beat up a week ago?” You know the saying curiosity kills the cat? Well in this case it’s curiosity makes the innocent person cry harder.

“I.. I.. The people, i didn’t know they would actually do something. I’m scared.” Hinata cried harder on Oikawa’s chest.

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Oikawa pleaded.

Hinata went quiet for a second before speaking. “I’ll tell you, but can we please go somewhere, _anywhere,_ else?” At first Oikawa didn’t understand but it hit him.

“ _Oh yeah, we’re in an alleyway. It would be best to leave here.”_ Oikawa thought. He took Hinata’s hand and walked out of the alleyway and in front of the shop. He looked around for a little before spotting his car. Making their way the two reach the vehicle, Oikawa opening the door for Hinata. He was reluctant to get in.

“ _Why am i doing this again? Why do i trust him so much? Maybe it’s because he didn’t run off already like everyone else. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t care that i wasn’t able to save that girl. He stayed. Maybe that’s why.”_ Hinata thought as he climbed into that car. Oikawa went to his side and started to drive to his home. A few minutes in Oikawa noticed it was a little too quiet. Looking over he noticed that the redhead was asleep. Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

“ _He looks adorable in his sleep. He looks at peace, something he needs right now.”_ Oikawa started to get mad. “ _Why would those people do such a thing to him? He was innocent, they traumatized him!! I won’t forgive these people! I will never forgive them!”_ He pulled up to his driveway. He looked to Hinata not wanting to wake him, but if he wanted to know what happened he had to. After a few attempts of shaking Hinata finally woke up.

“Hinata, we’re at my house. Come on.” Both exited the vehicle and made their way inside. Without saying anything the two went over to the couch and sat down. An awkward silence rose between the pair, neither knowing how to pick up the conversation. Finally Oikawa decided to break the tension and cut right to the chase.

“So, Hinata, would you like to continue your story? You don’t have too if you don't  want to but.. You know…. Yeah.” Oikawa tried to say without making it sound like he's forcing him to. Hinata tensed for a moment, forgetting that the entire reason he was here was so that he can tell oikawa what happened. He nervously let out a laugh before speaking.

“Yeah, sorry, umm, ok, so what happened is..”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Hinata was walking outside again, this time 100% more wary of where we was walking. He didn’t want to walk in the first place but his family’s car was broken and his bike had a flat tire. He needed someday to go to the grocery store. What he didn’t intend to do was stay there for a while, so as he was walking home it was the sun was setting.

Hinata looked over his shoulder every five seconds scared, _terrified_ , that those people would just pop up and attack him like last time. The small boy continued his walk back home but felt a weird sensation looming over him. He looked over his shoulder to see no one.

“ _What the hell?!”_ He continued his walk feeling paranoid. It was then he heard it…….. _Footsteps_

“ _WHAt!!? BUT i just checked behind me!! NO one was there!”_ As each second passed he felt more scared. He started started to pick up his pace thinking that if he took any longer he something bad would happen.

“Aha.” Hinata heard. “You really are dumb.” Hinata felt a hand grab him from in front.

 _“WHAT THE HELL! NO!”_ Hinata screamed in his head. Where did they come from? He kept checking behind him he never noticed. The redhead looked at his surroundings. What? They planned it.

“Wait… were they.. WAITING FOR ME!!?” The alleyway they were in, it was the one that was ten minutes away from his home. As in, they were here, waiting for him. _Why!?_ What did he do!?

He didn't have much time to think before he was thrown to the wall. Getting up as fast as he can, he tried to make a run for it. He didn't want to go through it again, What if this time they killed him?! What if the knife went through _his_ throat this time. No, he didn't want it. He didn't want to die. But the guy grabbed him again and threw him to a wall.

The mysterious guy in front of him noticed Hinata shaking and covering his neck. He let out a little chuckle. “Don't worry i'm not going to kill you.” Hearing that made Hinata relax. “However i can’t say the same about hurting you.” And there goes his peace.

“W-what did I do? I never told anyone what happened! Please let me go!” Hinata cried out desperately to leave the alleyway alive. The person in front of him started to caress his cheek looking him dead in the eye.

“Oh we know you  didn't tell,” He said in a sickly sweet voice, “however, our boss wants us to make **absolute sure** you won't tell. Consider this a little….. Taste of what will happen if you do tell.”

Pain started to form from his stomach and he gasped for air. Hinata looked down to see that he was being punched. The guy started to beat him up until Hinata couldn't get up anymore. Hair yanked up making him face the guy who brings him massive pain. Grinning like a mad man the man starts to punch his face.. again ….. again ……and again. At this point he felt something trickle down his face. _Blood_

“What’s this? Blood? Ohh you bleed easily.” The man cheerfully said. “Lets see what happens once..” And on that note the guy pushed Hinata to the floor and started to kick his stomach. Air, at this point it felt like it was imaginary. He couldn't breath any in. He didn't even feel the tears streaming down his face. Something flashed in his eyes, he looked up to see the man holding a knife.

Shaking uncontrollably the beat up boy skoop his head.

“No please!! You said you wouldn't kill me!”

“I’m not, just a few little cuts here and there won't hurt though.” More blood spilled, from his arms, legs, face. Hinata started to cough a little blood, seeing black spots from the amount of blood loss. He heard sirens in the distance..

“Hehe, Remember, tell anyone, and we continue this.” And with that Hinata blacked out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

By the time Hinata finished the story he was shaking with tears down his face, clinging onto Oikawa as he cried  into his chest. Oikawa felt tears on his face as well.Why would someone do that to Hinata? Why would someone do this to such a bright boy? Someone so innocent? This world is cruel. To hurt such a person. This world is cruel. To have people who do this for fun, to follow orders such as these. This is world is cruel. To have such blind loyalty to the authority. Like that guy. He attacked Hinata simply because he was told to. This world is cruel. And he will **not** let HInata go through this cruelty alone.

“Hinata, i **promise** you i won't let anything happen to you, and i **absolutely promise** you i would never leave you. I don't care if that means i'm also in danger. This is something you should never deal with alone.” Oikawa whispered gently into Hinata’s ear. He was rubbing the redheads back in a soothing manner. Oikawa knew how to handle this little, but he saw Alesa do it before, Alesa saved him actually. He never knew how to repay her. All she said is..

 _“Once you help someone in need, in_ **_major_ ** _fucking need, and you help them back to their feet, you don't want them to repay you. Well actually you do, the only thing you want back is for them to stay happy as long as they can. So if you want to pay me back….. Just…. Stay happy.”_

Oikawa is slowly starting to see what she means. If he can somehow get this former baby crow back to his feet and smiling again, Oikawa will be the happiest person alive. He felt Hinata grip tighter.

“Please don't leave, everyone leaves, please… please.. Please. Please don't leave me. I hate being alone. Please don't leave.” Hinata pleaded into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa couldn't help but smile gently.

“It never even crossed my mind Hinata. And it never will.” That night all Oikawa heard was Hinata’s cries and pleads for him to stay.

This world is cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THE STORY WAS SUPPOSE TOO BE SHORT AND FLUFFLY THAT WILL MAKE U SQUEL. I HAEV NO IDEA HOW IT ENDED UP LONG AND SAD THAT MAD E YOU CRY!!! any way I hope you guys liked it and I will see you later.. bye~


End file.
